powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
King Mondo (Revisited Series)
King Mondo Gadgetry, also known as the Machine King, was the ruler of the Machine Empire (and the planet Mechanus as a whole) and the patriarch of the Royal House of Gadgetry. He was the husband of Queen Machina and the father of Prince Sprocket, Princess Circuitrina and Prince Gasket, and the grandfather of Prince Gear. History Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Mondo was one of many Machine Beings created 600 million years in the past by the civilization Pangaea to serve and live alongside them. However, when the machines rebelled against their masters they were defeated and crushed by Trey, the ruler of Triforia whose Super-Power was enough to help the civilization defeat the machines. Mondo escaped from destruction or captivity as one of several mechanical survivors and spent millions of years rebuilding the machines, building a vast empire and many family members and servants on planet Mechanus. Before his purification by the Z-Wave, he generally looks down on humans and their fragile forms while he compares himself to God. Driving Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd off the moon, Mondo believed the Earth would be an easy conquest, but was shocked when his army of Cogs was repelled by the Zeo Rangers. Intrigued by the idea of being challenged in a conquest and that a young robot was among the Rangers' ranks, Mondo decided to take his time trying to conquer Earth and capture Prince Alpha, as he had gotten bored of the easy takeovers of other galaxies. However, Mondo soon grew tired of the Rangers, who repeatedly thwarted his plans. The conquest of Earth was made even more difficult when the Gold Ranger arrived and bolstered the Zeo Rangers' ranks, despite repeated efforts by the Machine King to take the Gold Ranger's powers for himself. Mondo finally tired of fooling around and unearthed the ancient Sword of Damocles, intending to personally destroy the rangers. He grew giant and confronted Earth's defenders, but was vanquished by their new Super Zeo Megazord. Once, after Defector was taken to the Power Chamber, Alpha called for negotiations to be made between the planets Edenoi and Mechanus, which would result in the creation of an alliance between the two worlds that would ensure peace between both factions. The negotiations failed (just a little) when Defector was destroyed, but Mondo and Machina promised Prince Alpha that they would restart the peace talks at a later time. Despite this victory for the rangers, Queen Machina expressed confidence that Mondo would be rebuilt. During this time, the Royal House of Gadgetry had to deal with potential usurper Louie Kaboom, who tried to woo Machina but eventually placed her and her children under arrest and ruled by decree. Mondo's first son Prince Gasket soon arrived with his wife Archerina, took care of Kaboom, and then took over themselves. King Mondo returned to the throne shortly after, chasing away the two. He clashed with the rangers in battle with his new monster Cog Changer. When Rita and Zedd threw down their gauntlet and sent down their own monster, Mondo asked them for a temporary alliance and merged the two monsters on his children's suggestion, but this plan failed. After a failed attempt to steal the Golden Powers again, the Royal House of Gadgetry met with Rita and Zedd on the moon to strike up an alliance. However, they were double crossed as Rita and Zedd's "surrender" gift was actually a bomb. Mondo and his family were almost blown to bits but his son threw back the bomb before it could explode. Despite repeated clashes with the Zeo Rangers, Mondo occasionally had a good side, such as when he asked Klank and Orbus to assemble a robot that can sing a cradle song to help a sleepy and overworked Alpha 5 get to sleep. Power Rangers in Space: Revisited Mysteriously rebuilt once again two years later, King Mondo attended Dark Specter's conference on the Cimmerian Planet with his wife and was present when a mysterious red ranger crashed the party. Months later, he teamed with General Havoc, Telissa's brother, and led the Machine Empire in invading KO-35 and Visceron's home planet. When Zordon's energy wave struck, King Mondo was purified along with his family and citizens, cleansed of the dark energy within. Powers and Abilities *Electric bolts from staff *Teleportation *Excellent at kung fu and Capoeira Notes * Mondo's title of monarchy is a misnomer, since he's a king, not an emperor like his Sentai counterpart, who rules the Machine Empire. * Mondo is notable for being the first main villain to be purified in the Power Rangers franchise. * He is the only main villain from the Zordon-Era to be purified in Countdown to Destruction. Category:Main PR Villains Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:In Space: Revisited Category:Machine Empire Category:Final PR Villains Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Evil Turns Good